ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Purge: Nexus
, is an American 3D computer-animated action thriller horror-comedy film directed by Joaquim Dos Santos with , (the creator of The Purge), , , , and producing, being a sequel/spin-off to 2020's The Purge 5. It is being produced by , Blumhouse Animation, Platnium Dunes, Lord Miller Productions and Pascal Pictures and is distributed by . The film was released on December 17, 2021, and received positive reviews from critics, and grossed over at least $290 million. It was nominated at Acamedy Awards for Best Animated Feature, Best Visual Effects, Best Sound Mixing, Best Original Score and Best Picture. Synopsis The Purge is approaching once again, this time TBD. Cast * as Katalina Mathis, a teenage girl who TBD and the main protagonist. * as Leo Barnes, a man who is also known as The Sergeant and the deutagonist. * as Alexis Preston, a teenage girl who is Katalina's best friend and took undercover as a Purger to help the heroes. She is the tritagonist. *TBD as Madison "Maddie" Preston, a teenage girl who is Alexis's younger sister and the false, and former main antagonist. *Cameron Monaghan as Michael Mack, an masked psycho young adult who is Maddie's bodyguard. He is the secondary antagonist, later dies after falling to his death. *Charlie Day as Drake Porkington, an anthromorphic comedic Purger pig who was created by Oscar James to attack Leo, but betrays him and joins the heroes. He is the teratagonist. * as Oscar James, a evil man who is the boss of Maddie and Michael, the creator of Drake and the true main antagonist. * * * * * as Senator Charlene "Charlie" Roan, TBD. She makes several speaking cameos. *Fiona Dourif as Good Leader Tavis, TBD. She only appeared in a speaking cameo during TBD. Production Release The film premeired at Dolby Cinemas on November 12, 2021, and was released in cinemas on December 17, 2021. The movie was released on DVD, Blu-Ray and Blu-Ray 3D on March 2022. The film was announced to receive a R-rated extended version alongside with the original PG-13 theatrical version. The extended version is confirmed to be called The Purge: Awakening: Purged Cut, which will feature more bloody violence, more than one use of fuck (some lines will be redone to include the word) and unreleased footage. Reception Critical response received critical acclaim from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, it has a "Fresh" score of 87%. The site's critical consensus reads, "While being animated unlike other installments, brings out its outstanding animation and perfect writing with a great story filled with humor, scary action, heartwarming and epic scenes for people and the fan of Purge to enjoy". On Metacritic, it assigned the score of 85 of 100, indicating "universal acclaim". On CinemaScore, it has received an average grade of "A", a major stepup from the first four films, which respectively got "C", "B", "B+" and "B-". Box office Accolades Trivia *It is the first Purge movie to be rated PG-13 rather than its usual R rating. **However, the Purged Cut version is confirmed to get its usual R rating. *The film, unlike its predecessors, which was live-action, is completely animated. *This is the first Purge movie to not release on summer. *The film received shockingly positive reviews, being the TBDth Blumhouse Productions film to have positive reviews, as well as the first critically-acclaimed Purge film. **People predicted the film would do terrible, due to being both animated, not released on summer and rated PG-13. However, people's reactions became better after the film's second trailer was released. **This makes it one of the best-reviewed Blumhouse Production films to date. **Drake Porkington ended up getting love by many people due to his combination of darkness and humor, and his jokes. *The film shares the same animation as Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. *Despite having a lighter rating and having humor added in the film, the film stays true to the original Purge franchise. *This is the first Universal Pictures animated film since 2009's The Tales of Dexpereaux without DreamWorks Animation or Illumination's involvement. *It is the second Blumhouse Productions film to be animated, after Spooky Jack, which released in the same year. *This film was originally going to be called The Purge: Resurgence, The Purge: Awakening, The Purge: Animated and The Animated Purge. *This film had different titles in some countries: **In United Kingdom, the film was called The Purge: Rising. **In Germany, the film was called'' The Purge: Animated'', because this film is animated. **In China, the film was called The Purge: The New Beginning, which translates as TBD. *It is the fourth Blumhouse Production film to receive a nomination at Acamedy Awards, after Whiplash, Get Out and BlackKkKlansman, as well as the first The Purge installment to be nominated. *Several of The Purge characters made an appearance in the film, including: **Senator Charlene "Charlie" Roan from The Purge: Election Year (speaking cameo) **Kimmy from The Purge: Election Year (cameo) **Leo Barnes from The Purge: Anarchy and The Purge: Election Year (major) **Good Leader Tavis from the TV show (speaking cameo) *Due to the film's success, Blumhouse considered doing a PG-13 rated, animated Purge franchise. *This film will feature a new "The Purge" logo. Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:PG-13 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas